


Some Things

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Some Things

当我踏出RSAMD的校门，当毕业礼结束的那一刻，我给自己划了一条线——

永远不把角色代入生活。

 

一开始，我还不能驾轻就熟的控制好自己，总是会在这根线的左右徘徊。说的好听点叫入戏，说的严重些，这叫失掉了职业操守。可当初我真的很不会把握这些，我真的不知道该如何游走在现实与戏境之中。

这我要感谢David Tenant。是他在我有幸参演Doctor Who的时候，教了很多我如何更好的剥离自身与角色的关系，同时还能第一时间的进入角色的状态。因为我总是接到边缘人的角色，比如瘾君子，比如出演Gay。

我必须演的很像"他们"，可我还不能是"他们"。

为此，我痛苦了很久。那段时期，我曾经不仅怀疑自己会不会真的成为他们，还有点儿介意同事或者观众们会不会就把我定性成那样的一类。在人生这么个节点上，我真的很感谢David。

Doctor Who中的我Emo的很，可拍完之后，我就完全丢弃了那样的存在。重新梳理头发，洗掉黑色的指甲油，换上松垮的上衣和牛仔裤，我又变回了我。共事的人都从不吝啬他们的赞扬，"嗨，Colin，你完全变了个人的感觉。"

我每次都笑笑回应给他们，同时也肯定一下我自己——

我总算学会如何使自己在那根模糊的线上走的游刃有余。

 

就算后来再出演那个Gay man——John Leary的时候，我知道自己在屏幕上看着很Gay，可放完那一集，我还是我，一个来自Armagh郡的北爱尔兰男子，Colin Morgan。

 

待在United Agents的时候，迎来了我事业上的一个小巅峰：我居然得到了出演BBC最新魔幻剧MERLIN的角色，而且还是剧中的主角Merlin。

当我知道自己可以出演他的时候，我兴奋得在家里乱转，差点让爸爸妈妈以为我疯了。在第一时间我就打给了在波士顿的哥哥Neil，他在电话里夸我好样的，还告诉我要好好对待这来之不易的工作。

我记得我把话筒捏得紧紧的，心脏在扑通扑通的狂跳，我真的……兴奋极了。

那一夜，我没有睡着，脑子里想着很多事，回想这一路走来的种种，想到在学校里就业指导老师说我不适合演戏劝我要放弃，想到了如果我没坚持的话……我双手合十：

感谢上帝如此的眷顾我，我会加倍努力的。

 

在睡意朦胧前，我在心里又重新划了一遍那条线——

永远不把角色代入生活。

 

我一直恪守着那条线，可不知什么时候，地上的这根线又开始模糊了。

拍完MERLIN第一季的时候，我就在反省，是不是该再去找David请教一下，让他再指点一下我如何才能更好的……具备职业操守。

 

因为我发现自己就算在镜头下，还会感觉自己是Merlin。

我的视线会不自觉的在片场寻找"主人"的身影，我会下意识的就去寻找……Bradley的身影。每次不小心和别人撞上，我就生怕被人看出来我视线的方向。我目光闪躲，心虚的转至别的方向，可别人都觉得那是我生涩，他们会说我很cute、很招人喜爱，我只能不好意思的笑笑：你们被我骗了。我会用剧本作掩护，虽然被要求不能晒过多的阳光而只得呆在阴凉的角落，可我会借故背台词的姿势偷偷瞄一眼在远处阳光下的Bradley，我发现自己看着他，就会不自觉的扬起嘴角微笑。

直到拍戏的时候吃了好多个"螺丝"。

一连串的失误让我不得不重新审视自己的准则，可我发现我心中的那根线变得几乎看不见了，换来之却能感受到有一根无形的绳状物勒着我的脖子。这让我痛苦又难受，明明什么也没有可窒息感随时随地就会逼来。

原来那感受……是我喜欢上了Bradley。

当我意识到这一点的时候，我心中的那根线，渐渐的又重现了光照下的影迹。

这算是一半欣慰，一半深渊么？

我无奈的笑了笑，觉得自己很idiot。

 

没想到转折居然是Bradley。

现在想来也许是因为自己的情感蒙蔽了双眼。我从没有想过Bradley的感受。我以为只有我一个人在那边厢的困顿，都没有注意到他是何时叫我"Col"的。直到被他生气的拉到一边，大声吼我，"Col，该和你练习对手戏台词的是我！不是Katie！和她比起来，我和你对话的台词多多了！"

等我反应过来你这是在嫉妒的时候，你又有些孩子气的撅着嘴，刻意地在那儿解释："我这只是有点不满你总被大家围着而已，我才是你的'主人'！"

我强忍着从心里泛上来的喜悦感，用Merlin的语气问他，"我的'殿下'，你这是在向我要求什么吗？"

Bradley鼓起了腮帮子，很可爱地说："我要你干什么就干什么？那我要是要你吻——"

我自行默认那个宾语是什么，不管对不对，我都不想错过这个机会。我把他往众人吃饭休息的大帐篷后面一拉，凑过去，轻轻吻上了他的嘴唇。

吻完，我朝他坏笑了一下,"王子殿下，你的嘴唇该涂一些润唇膏呐~"

我看到他抿着嘴笑了，脸有一点红，可还是装着一本正经的亚瑟样。

"Merlin，吻完不应该说些煞风景的话。"

那笑容很迷人，在那天的阳光下，让我感到有那么点幸福。

 

很多事情明了之后，我发现也许自己不用再担心那根线了。那根线原本就在，只是遇到了Bradley，把那根线暂时性的遮掩了起来。

于是，MERLIN也很顺利的迎来了第二季的拍摄。

 

我不是个喜欢多管闲事的人。只是那天碰巧听见Bradley接了个电话，只是因为那是和Bradley有关的事。

——妈妈，你来看我？太好了。那……爸爸呢？哦，这样啊……没事，我挺好，我会努力的。嗯，朋友们都有来看过我……嗯……代我向爸爸问好。"

我回房间见到Bradley的时候，他还一脸的高兴，可一说到"父亲"这个词，他的神情就变得有些……受伤。

"嘿，Bradley，"我装着什么也没发生，可我还是试探性地问出了口，"怎么，你妈要来探班？你爸也来么？"

果然，那个词语就是触动Bradley内心的那个刺。

他干咽了一下，也许是在想该怎么开口，可他始终没有回答。

"嘿，你怎么了？发生什么事了么？"我走到他面前，一手搭着他的肩。

"没什么，只是……"他的眉头有些拧紧。

"你难道不该高兴点么？你的父母要来探班啊！"

我没有意识到自己说错了什么，可其实我却说了不该说的。

"爸爸……是不会来的。"他说的很轻，神情也有些失落划过。

"什么？"我有些没听清。

"我说，我爸是不会来看我的。"Bradley的表情突然就变得一脸的无所谓，还给外人一种乐呵呵的感觉，"爸爸是不会来的………从我进入Drama Center起，他就没有来看过我。"

"你父亲工作很忙么？"

Bradley摇摇头，"因为……他根本就讨厌我做演员。"

"你没试着说服他么？"

Bradley深深的叹了口气，"没用的，每次只要有我的演出，我都会告诉他，可每次都只有我的母亲和姐姐来看。他从来就不来看，他从来就不屑，他那之后就再也不曾理会我……印象中，我再也没听到过父亲的声音了。"

我无言与对，突然觉得眼前的Bradley有点儿陌生。

我不知道自己该做些什么，只知道我想抱着他，然后……紧紧的抱着他。

 

Neil是以下事件的导火点。

拍MERLIN2的时候，他来片场看我，被正愁着缺群众演员的导演逮了个正着，演了一回龙套。我还和他有无言的对手戏呢。等拍完那个场景，工作人员有的怂恿Neil也来演戏算了，不过哥哥笑着谢绝了，"我只是来看看Colin演戏而已。"

我看到了Bradley的眼神，那眼神……有些意味深长。

——Bradley，你在期待你的父亲么？

我知道那是唯一会让他神色黯然的事情。

 

Neil离开的那一晚，我以为Bradley会很神伤，可他却和朋友们高兴的出去喝酒了。

——Bradley，我以为你会一个人在房间里，默默地流泪。

可他没有，当我打开门让从外面回来的Bradley进来的时候，他一脸的笑容，大有"今晚真的是快乐极了"的意思。

——Bradley，你仍然在期待你的父亲么？你其实……很寂寞吧？

关上门，Bradley的兴奋劲儿一下子就变没了。他没又再多搭理我，只是翻找自己的衣物准备洗澡。

——Bradley，你会借着水声来掩盖你偷偷的哭泣声么？那我得抱歉的告诉你……

"Bradley，忘了告诉你，浴室没水，刚刚通知水管爆了。"

我就知道他哪里不对劲。

照理听到这样糟糕的消息，他该一脸的吃惊和不可思议，然后对着我大呼"天呐！这该死的宾馆！好死不死居然在我要洗澡的时候停水！"，可你现在只是撇了撇嘴，说了声——

"是么？"

Bradley有时候的坦诚真让我感到某种程度的不能接受。

直白，一点伪装都没有。

可他真该找找镜子，他现在那木讷的样子写满了无法排遣的忧伤。

"Brad……？"我轻声换他的名字，"你在想什么？"

"没……呃……我……"Bradley看向我，可他明显没有看着我，"想洗澡。"

"我跟你说了浴室没有水。"

"哦，是么。"

——同样的回答，你说了两遍。Bradley，你知道自己说了两遍么？

 

洗澡不成的Bradley抱坐着自己，待在沙发上，一言不发。这和平常的Bradley比起来差别太大了，他的心里在下着冰冷的雨么？

我在他的旁边坐下，靠着他，把脑袋枕在他的肩上。

"Bradley？"

"嗯？"

"你在难过么？"

"没有。"

"你说谎。"

"我没有。"

"在想你的父亲么？"

"我……"他顿了顿，不过还是一样的回答，"没有。"

"Bradley?"

"嗯？"

"你可以在我面前哭。"

Bradley转过头看着我，就好像在得到什么允许似的看着我。

我亲吻了他的脸颊，喃喃，"你被允许了。"

他没有言语的回应，只是弯下身子，把脸埋进自己的双手。不过很快就看到他的双肩开始轻微的抖动。不知怎么的，我反而觉得有一丝的欣慰。试着拉开他的双手，可他使劲不让我这么做。

我想看到他哭泣，想听到他的嚎啕大哭来让他释放积蓄在心中多年的压抑。

——Bradley，没有人可以剥夺你哭泣的权利。

我来到他面前，把他的脑袋靠在我的肚子上，低下头，亲吻他的发璇。我的腹部传来他暖暖的气息，我的外套上也有他留下斑斑点点的深色泪迹。

——Bradley，你有多久没有哭过了？

我撸了撸他那头金发，说："Bradley，我帮你哭出来吧？"

轻轻推开他，我在就地跪下，一只手把他的身子往沙发后推抵，另一只手摸索着解开他的皮带扣。

可怜的Bradley还是让我看到了一脸的哭相，可我知道他这样根本就不够，他内心的堵塞不止这些，我要让他把那句话说出来。

当我拉下他的牛仔裤拉链，他才稍稍有反应抵抗一下，"Colin、你、你这是……Col?!"

我看了他一眼，然后就掏出他那沉睡在裤子里的东西。用眼角的余光，我能看到他有些惊慌的样子，可我没理他，用手开始上下套弄。Bradley开始慌了神，想起身制止我，可我扬起头吻住了他，手上再用点力，他就乖乖的听话了。

"Brad，就当什么也没发生，你不用管我，肆无忌惮的哭吧，"我打开他支在沙发上的双腿，低下头含住他的分身，有点含糊的说，"到了明天，你又是那个总挂着笑容的Bradley James。"

我刚说完，Bradley的泪腺就崩了，听得出他那伤心的感觉。

很多事情一直压在他心上的，我想帮他卸下。

嘴里的东西，我没有很细心的舔舐撩拨，因为我知道Bradley需要的只是尽快的解放。只记得我的脑袋在一前一后的律动，我只记得它在我的嘴里变得越来越硬。

哭声开始混着些情欲的喘息，我知道Bradley快要高潮绝顶，不过我的目的还没有达到，他内心最想说的那句话他仍然没有说出口，我怎么能轻易让他解放呢？

我的嘴撤离了他那昂扬的东西，用手捏住了它的根部。

"Col?!"Bradley吃惊的睁大他婆娑的泪眼，那双美丽的眼睛充斥着乞求释放的欲望，"Col、Col……让我去吧！"

我看着他，像幼儿园的老师看着小朋友一般，问他：

"告诉我你想要什么？说了我就放了你。"

Bradley抽泣了一下鼻子，"我想要……射出来。"

是的，我知道那种会让人全身都颤栗得高潮感受，可这不是我这种并非本意施虐而想要的答案。我看着他，缓缓地说："我想听到的……不是这个。"

Bradley看着我，我也还是看着他。

"答案……其实你自己很清楚。"

难受可以从Bradley不停扭动的身子中看出来，那种内心的压抑、挣扎和欲望的渗透、吞噬所带来的挠心让他不得不对我投降——

"我想要……父亲来看我演戏。"

我放开它，又快速的抚弄了几下，都没等我来得及起身，Bradley就射在了我的脸上。

泪水和热流一并释放。

Bradley，这样，你会感到舒服些了么？

 

(the End)


End file.
